


an endless game of war.

by dearpaixao



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpaixao/pseuds/dearpaixao
Summary: ❝well, i just hope you two can help us win this goddamn war. i think you are the heroes this world needs right now.❞times are grim. the city is being torn apart by three forces.the baron rules with an iron fist, the metal heads threaten to destroy haven city, and the rebels struggle to give hope to the citizens while battling against praxis’ corrupted rule. the precursors seem to have given up entirely on hope for humanity, as they watch in silence the world turn itself upside down.unlike many, it was not bravery that made rayna join the Underground. it was fear, for that she could not risk losing anything that is precious to her again.━━━━━━soundtrack❝nostalgia❞ (joe hisaishi)





	an endless game of war.

**Author's Note:**

> jak and daxter (c) naughty dog  
> original characters (c) dearpaixao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝it gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; i can never fight for myself, but, for others, i can kill.❞  
> \- emilie autumn
> 
>  
> 
> ━━━━━━  
> soundtrack  
> ❝on father's watch❞ (assassin's creed: unity)

There was a time where, as a child, Rayna thought the rain that fell upon Haven City and its people was the tears of the Precursors. They would cry for the suffering, for the deaths, for the corruption.

As she grew, however, she had changed her opinion and believed she was wrong—those tears were not from the great being and deities; they were the civilians’, Haven City’s.

The Precursors, as powerful as they were considered to be, could not save their own people? The people who looked up to them and worshipped them? That one dark thought was like a bitter realization. And with that, came the feelings of betrayal, anger, hopelessness and. . . confusion.

The brown-eyed elf would often find herself staring up at the starry sky, her gaze intense and furious. She hoped of finding an answer, getting a response from the Precursors themselves.

Did they care? Were they even out there, somewhere? She only knew her prayers were never answered. There was no one on the other side, no one who could aid her or send a sign. So, she had no other choice, but to answer her own prayers.

The road would only get darker, more dangerous. Regardless of the risks, in a world like that—corrupted, merciless—where there were no second chances, where a careless mistake could lead to death, giving up was _not_ an option.

“I’ll follow your footsteps,” she would think, smiling with determination as her memories flashed before her eyes, as she was reminded of what made her join that movement—the Underground’s—against Baron Praxis and his rule.

She would proudly eliminate the enemy, help the rebels and their leader take control over the city. She would defend the citizens of the city and fight against their foes. What mattered was retaking what should be theirs.

If the Precursors would not do it, _she would_.

  


***

  


_Stay. Calm._

She held her breath, her heartbeat still going wild and anxious. Her eyes were wide, as she stared at the manhole cover. Rayna could easily hear the yells of the Krimzon Guards.

‘Find her!’

‘Don't let her get away!’

 _No, no, please, don't worry about me_ , she pressed herself closer against the cold wall, _Move along, now._ The woman looked around for a quick moment, as if expecting an enemy to pop out of nowhere. Seeing nothing, she turned to stare up again.

Her breath hitched when she heard a boot step on the cover, ‘Have you found anything?’

‘No,’ another man grunted, ‘That bitch’s managed to get away.’

The first man spoke again, ‘We’ll need to report this.’ He paused before adding, hesitant, ‘Although the Baron isn’t the most… agreeable when it comes to failure. And after all, accidents do happen.’

There was yet another pause, but only for a brief moment, ‘Put the men in position. And you know the drill.’

‘Kill her on sight.’

She relaxed, sighing in relief. The woman leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter as the adrenaline slowly left her system. She could hear the sound of a zoomer, even down in the sewers, and more footsteps which gradually faded away.

If Rayna was ever to talk about the Krimzon Guard, the first thing she would do was compare them to lap-dogs. They followed the Baron’s orders almost blindly; they had taken her brothers and sisters, killed innocent civilians, arrested harmless men, women and even children. She did not hear any sort of guilt or sympathy in their voices, nor did she see any hesitation when performing all of those actions.

Yet, she would sometimes wonder if they were at least a few men and women who were disgusted by the orders they were given, if they were willing to leave and help the Underground—to kick the Baron out of the throne and protect the rightful heir.

But, regardless of that, if those soldiers did exist and felt guilty, hated Baron and his orders, they had not left the guard’s comfort, given up on their titles or spared an innocent life, no matter the consequences. That was enough to fuel her hatred and anger.

Where were people like Torn? People who had been brave enough to stand up and say “no” to the Baron’s madness and his orders, who had been courageous to betray him for their city and the people? People who had been willing to throw their luxuries and even life away to ensure a better place?

It was a mad world. A mad and cruel world.

‘But we’ll fix it soon enough,’ she whispered, gaze fierce and determined. She fixed the bag around her shoulders, glancing up that the sewers’ exit before shaking her head. It would be foolish to leave through there. What if there was still a guard around, making sure she was still around the perimeter?

Her head turned to look at her right, and she narrowed her eyes at the darkness. _I think there’s another exit in there? May take me to a dead end, but most likely not to be seen._ She carefully stepped on the water with a grimace at the horrible smell, before shaking her head. Now was not the time to worry about how awful the sewers were.

_First, I save my skin. Then, I’ll worry about the rest._

A few minutes later, she climbed the stairs that led her to the exit. With a deep breath, she gently pushed the cover away and took a look around before climbing out of the sewers. The elf rolled her shoulders, ‘Alright. Time to get going.’

She tugged at the green scarf around her neck, pulling it away. With a swift move, she put it over her head and her dark blue hair, keeping her head low. Her movements were slower now, mimicking most citizens as she blended within the crowd. The bag was moved to stand at her side and she made sure it was closed tightly, keeping her hand close to the bag but without making it seem suspicious. _Can’t have the guards see me having a strong hold onto it as I walk around._

Brown eyes looked around from under the scarf positioned on her head, which made it look like she was wearing a hood (if it had not been raining, it would have been worse, and guards would have surely approached and found her out). There was no sight of the Krimzon Guard.

But what made her heart ache was the sight of men and women, walking around as if they were lost, trapped (which, in a way, they were) and _dead_ . Rayna took a deep breath and avoided staring at those miserable people. _One day_ , she merely promised, hands clenched into fists.

The further she walked away from the dead end and from the small streets, the more the presence of the guards was made known. She closed her eyes, praying she would not be seen among the crowd as she walked by the men in red armor. Their rifles were in their hands, ready to be used. _Nothing to see here, boys._

Her gaze turned and, at her left, she observed the structure that stood tall. Its architecture was nothing compared to the weak and small houses standing near it. _The prison_ , she thought darkly. _Because the walls aren’t enough, right, Praxis? You need another cage to show your people what are the consequences, should they try to disobey._

Two guards stood by the tall door, which had opened as a Krimzon Guard transport gently landed feet away from the building. People quickly moved away from its way, either ignoring the guards and the prisoners inside of the zoomer or giving them a look of surprise and fear. The door opened as the guards in the front seats jumped out.

Just by glancing at the prisoners’ faces, she could imagine who those men were. People who had rebelled against the Baron, only to be taken to prison, where they would most likely be tortured, starved to death and killed. Their attempts had been futile against the old, ruthless leader. Had they been members of the Underground? She did not know. After all, she would not see or meet new rebels all the time.

They limped after the guards, not glancing up or acknowledging the world around them. They had given up. And their _eyes_. She knew empty, hopeless eyes. They easily showed a message; they had tried, and failed. She had seen those looks before, on her comrades’ faces, after returning from their missions. Those were the eyes of people who had seen hell firsthand, people whose mind had been lost to failure.

The line moved slowly. Rayna glanced at the chains kept them in place. Even if they tried to escape, it would be pointless; they would be easily captured again. _I hope you carry those same shackles one day_ , her mind was clouded with anger as she watched the scene from afar.

As she walked close to the crowd, she tried to see if any of them was someone she knew, a member she had worked with countless times. But she only saw unfamiliar faces; tall men with their head down, one woman whose hair reminded her of the night sky, and two more men (although they looked younger compared to the others) who seemed to have been starving for a while, their figures petit-looking.

Some had finally looked up. And their eyes decided to show some emotion, but Rayna only saw hatred, sadness and despair. One of the tall man, whose skin was very pale, almost snarled in disgust at the citizens who observed the scene in silent, but with wide eyes. A guard standing by pushed him, yelling at him to “keep moving”.

The young woman stared at the prison for a moment before her lower lip trembled and tears fell from her eyes, shaking her head back and forth, her black hair hitting the side of her face as she did so. From afar, the rebel could hear her beg for mercy, screaming “no more”. But the guards paid no attention to her pleads and only continued to tug at her chain when she would slow down her pace.

The last two figures in the line stayed silent, occasionally looking around but never showing much of a reaction. Perhaps they were too weak to do anything. One of the prisoners met Rayna’s gaze, his eyelids half-closed in exhaustion. However, she could see a hint of hope in his eyes. His eyes alone were sending her a message. “Save me,” they said. He noticed the small gun hidden inside her jacket, and the blue sea within his gaze became wild. “Free us, free _me_!”

A guard pushed him harshly and, being too weak, he fell to the ground with a grunt. ‘Did I tell you to stop, you imbecile? Keep moving before I have to put a bullet through your skull,’ the guard yelled, kicking his side. The prisoner slowly rose to his feet, hissing in pain. Blood had started dripping from his forehead as a wound was reopened.

The rebel met his eyes again, and she quickly looked away. _I’m sorry_ , she gritted her teeth in rage. Angry with the situation, angry with the ruthless nature of the Baron and his men, _angry at her worthlessness_. The prisoners entered the prison and, as the last guard entered and the prison zoomer flew away, the iron doors closed.

There was nothing she could do. Nothing.

  


***

  


‘Rayna, how nice of you to join us.’

Said woman only smirked in response at the sarcastic comment that came from the frowning man in front of her. ‘Ah, please,’ she waved her hand as she approached the table, ‘No need to look so _happy_ to see me, Torn.’

He only narrowed his eyes, as if in disapproval. She was not bothered with that look, not anymore; she had grown used to it. The blond woman who stood next to him gave her a small smile, hands behind her back.

She turned back to him, her smile now gone, ‘But like I was saying, he hasn’t been very… cooperative. He just goes on about his new weapon designs, or sends that guy—Sig—to either take out some Metal Heads or to get their skull gems, as trophies.’

Torn groaned in annoyance, ‘Continue and try to find out any information related to him and what he might have to do with the Baron.’ He straightened up, eyes cold and calculating, ‘Once you discover something—’

She waved her hand, winking, ‘I’ll tell you immediately, don’t worry about it.’ She walked away from the table, patting Rayna’s shoulder, who had sat in the corner of the wooden surface and offering her another grin. The young woman could not help but give one of her own and wave at her as she left the building.

The blue-haired elf sighed and put the bag she had over her shoulders on top of the table, ‘So, Tess’ spying on whom?’

‘Krew,’ he said, hand rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sighed. She pushed the bag forward and Torn grabbed it as it was sliding on the wooden surface.

‘Oh, you mean that… _charming_ —,’ she almost cringed at the memory, ‘—fellow who runs that bar in South Town?’ He did not look up from the bag as he opened it, nodding in approval at the sight of the ammunition for the rifles and other weapons, ‘Yeah… Well, I wish her good luck.’

 _The Precursors know I wouldn’t be able to stand near that man for a second, even if my life depended on it_ , she thought with a grimace.

‘Are you gonna get on with it?’

She blinked and crossed her arms, ‘Geez, what _didn’t_ you take for breakfast? Have you considered taking a pill of _good humor_ every now and then?’ She chuckled at her own playful words and he finally looked up, but the man did not seem amused the slightest.

‘Things aren't easy, right now,’ he snapped. ‘The Baron just keeps getting more ruthless as time passes. He even cut the water in the suburbs. Probably because of a spy, someone who told him about where we’d be located. Either way, he only cares about destroying the Underground, even if it means having to leave people to die.'

‘Every step we take equals two of his, and everyday the people suffer the consequences,’ he finished, hitting his fist against the table.

Her voice lost the same humor as it had before. Rather, her voice was firm, yet soft, as if giving him comfort, ‘Don’t be like that. We can’t lose hope. If we do, we’re only giving him an early victory. We’re standing in his way from bringing destruction to the city.’

Torn was not a man of much affection, but she had learnt how to read him. Despite his angry face and words, there was a hint of concern, which could only be noticed after knowing him for so long. She had known him for a while, and she had grown accustomed to the things around them, their comrades. She knew how the fight affected him, despite his cold exterior. She knew how the fight affected him, despite his cold exterior.

He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm down his temper, ‘We need to figure out his next move. We need to know what he thinks and what actions he’s taking.’

‘The Baron’s been going to the prison more often,’ she said. ‘I still don’t know why.’

Torn hummed, rubbing his chin, ‘The prison?’ He stared at her, ‘Is it because of a certain law? Have you heard a name?’

‘I only heard and saw him going there, leaving more frustrated than when he had entered. I didn’t hear anything about it being a law or any special prisoner.’ The man sat down, facing the map again.

‘My sources tell me the Baron’s been gathering more Eco crystals,’ he gave her a serious expression, ‘But it’s not just any type of Eco crystal. It’s _Dark Eco_.’ Rayna widened her eyes in shock. ‘I don't know what he's using them for, but I’ve heard rumors. They say the Baron is… unhappy with munition, that he wants to control the power of Eco.’

She shook her head, ‘Dark Eco is dangerous. And you can’t even control it. No one’s ever managed to, and no one will ever be able to.’

He reached for his pocket at her reply and threw a paper at her. She unfolded it. As her eyes wandered over the paper, she stood quiet.

‘That’s the sketch of a machine designed to control the flow of Eco. At first, I wondered, what did he ever need it for? But then, I remembered.’ He leaned forward, meeting her gaze, ‘You can't control Eco, but you can control someone who possesses it.’

She turned her eyes away from his piercing stare. ‘Word is, there have been experiments in the prison. And if it's what I believe it it—’

‘The Baron wants to create weapons. _Human_ weapons.’

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie, look who's starting a new story?
> 
> I'd like to apologize for any possible mistakes and maybe stuff that doesn't really make sense. This first chapter was short (at least, I think so), but I hope it gives you an idea of what's happening and where the story is set. I have yet to replay the game and watching cutscenes isn't enough. I hope you can forgive me if some stuff I write doesn't make sense and/or doesn't actually happen in the canon story. But hey, what's the "canon divergence" tag for? 
> 
> At first, this was going to be a Reader-insert, since that's what I mostly work with. But, as I kept writing and adding stuff to [Name]'s character, I reconsidered; thus, it's now a story with an original character. I must say this is still one of my first multi-chapter fics I've written? I mean, I don't think I'll consider "Liberdade" as a multi-chapter fic because it's not a... proper multi-chapter fic. Instead, it's some short diary entires. My actual first multi-chapter fic was for One Piece, but the story was a bit flawed, I hadn't even gotten past its beginning and I ended up stopping writing. That was years ago.
> 
> But now, I think I'm confident enough to start a new multi-chapter fic. I spent days thinking about it and organizing my ideas, and I hope it doesn't go to waste. I hope you guys enjoy it and if so, please give me your feedback! I can't promise an update schedule, because, as many other writers, I still have a life of my own. And, as some of you may know, I also have a Tumblr blog I write for, and I have at least a few requests in my inbox, waiting to be finished and posted.
> 
> However, I'll still try to update as soon as I have a chapter ready! With that being said, I'm out! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
